Mi pequeña prometida
by Namaha Ibuki
Summary: Yosuke ha elegido una nueva presa dentro del equipo "Hao". ¡Ha convertido a Alumi en una niña! Y no solo eso. También le robó sus poderes y parte de su memoria. Ahora, sus compañeros de equipo intentarán volverla a la normalidad, excepto Hana, quien ve la oportunidad perfecta de evitar su inminente boda con la rubia.
1. Chapter 1

-Ya son las 5:00 p.m.-suspiró, totalmente agotado-¡Se acabó el entrenamiento!

-¡Al fin!-exclamó Gakko, dejándose caer en el fresco césped.

-Pensé que no sobreviviríamos ¡Alumi-San se puso muy exigente!-Yohane tomaba asiento a la sombra de un árbol.

-Y hablando de ella…-el Asakura desviaba su mirada hacia todos lados en busca de su prometida- ¿en dónde demonios está pecho plano?

-Dijo que iría a darse una ducha ¿no te diste cuenta, Hana-Kun?

-¡Pues cuando la vea…!-interrumpió Gakko-¡Le diré unas cuantas verdades! ¡Sus entrenamientos son cada vez más pesados!

-Es que ustedes son muy débiles-Men tomaba un vaso de leche fría, hábito heredado de su padre.

-¿Qué dijiste, caca parlante?-el pecoso enfurecía. No importaba que se tratara de un simple niñito, lo iba a masacrar.

-¡Basta los dos!-una hermosa chica de cabello rubio aparecía en escena., deteniendo al instante la pelea-Se supone que somos un equipo ¿no? ¡Dejen de discutir! A no ser…-formaba su Over Soul, mostrando un aterrador semblante-…que quieran un correctivo.

-¡Lo siento!

-Lo siento-Men apenas musitó.

-Muy bien, muy bien. Así me gusta. Saldré por un momento, pero dejaré a ms Silver Arms vigilándolos, y si me entero de que han tenido una pelea, por más mínima que esta sea, les triplicaré el entrenamiento. ¿Escucharon?

-Si…-dijeron todos al unísono mientras la chica se alejaba sin prestarles atención. Estaba molesta…se había esforzado en arreglarse, y Hana ni siquiera la había volteado a ver. Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, intentando sacarse ese pensamiento de la mente. ¡Estúpido Hana!

-¡Por Dios! Alumi-San es aterradora-decía el pelinegro una vez que ella había abandonado el lugar. Todos asintieron, excepto Hana-¿Hana-Kun?

-¡Ah!-apenas reaccionó, pues concentraba toda su atención en algo…o más bien alguien-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Estás bien?-el pelinegro le veía con preocupación-Estás muy distraído y…

-¡Y sonrojado!-completó Gakko, con una sonrisa picarona en su rostro-Alumi no se veía nada mal ¿eh?

-Ca…cállate-gritó el rubio, sonrojándose todavía más-¿Quién te dijo que yo estaba viéndola?

-¿De qué color son sus pantaletas?-cuestiono el pecoso.

-Azules con líneas horizontales neg…-reflexionó muy tare su respuesta-¡Yo que voy a saber!

-Cochinote…bien que viste debajo de su vestido. No te hagas-Gakko picoteaba con su dedo la mejilla izquierda del rubio.

-¡Suficiente!-Hana formaba su Over Soul.

-Hana-Kun, Gakko-Kun…recuerden lo que Alumi-San dijo…-Yohane intentaba calmar los ánimos entre sus amigos, sin embargo, fue totalmente ignorado. Hana se abalanzó sobre Gakko, iniciando así la pelea.

-Son unos imbéciles-dijo el siempre apacible Men, Yohane asintió.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-¿Puedes verla?

-Sí, ahí está-la observaba a unos metros de distancia. Sonrió, ese era el momento-Se ve indecisa… ¿Qué tal si le ayudamos un poco?

El espíritu asintió, siguiendo al joven. Alumi observaba la vitrina, aún sin poder elegir, por tanto, no notó que ambos se acercaban por detrás.

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! ¿Necesitas ayuda?-le susurró al oído. Ella volteó al instante-¿Pasa algo, Alumi-Chan? ¿Por qué me ves así?

-¡Tú!-lo reconoció perfectamente, intentando formar su Over Soul. ¡Maldita sea! Había dejado a sus Silver Arms cuidando de esos tontos.

-Pero qué manera de reaccionar. ¡Me hieres!-Yosuke soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Intentarás matarme otra vez?-se puso en guardia, previniendo cualquier movimiento que Kamogawa pudiera hacer.

-Tranquila, tranquila-él se mostraba sonriente-No necesito lastimarte para poder sacarte de la jugada ¿cierto?-le veía despreocupadamente, Alumi frunció el ceño –Yahabe…dame las cartas que te pedí.

Yahabe pasó dos cartas de sus manos a las de Yosuke. Alumi podía recordar esas cartas a la perfección, y era consciente del peligro que estas representaban. Intentó derribar al hombre con una patada, sin embargo, este reaccionó rápidamente, ejecutando el poder dentro de las cartas.

La rubia cayó de rodillas al suelo, aparentemente sin daño alguno. Yosuke sonrió…el trabajo estaba hecho. Ahora Alumi Niumbirch no sería amenaza para ellos, así que ya no tenían nada más qué hacer allí, desapareciendo al instante.

Alumi se incorporó, tropezando con lo que parecía ser una prenda de mezclilla. Que extraño…podría jurar que estaba en casa de los Asakura, entrenando a su equipo para el F.O.M, entonces… ¿qué hacía en el centro comercial? Se levantó nuevamente, observando todo a su alrededor…cada cosa parecía más alta de lo que recordaba. Confundida, dirigió su mirada hacia sus manos. ¡Esperen! No recordaba que estas fueran tan pequeñas, o que su camisa le llegara prácticamente a los tobillos. Se dio cuenta de que la prenda con la que había tropezado era, precisamente, la falda que usaba. Oh por Dios… ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡Las conclusiones que su desesperada mente sacaba eran simplemente ilógicas e imposibles! Se acercó a la vitrina, comprobando que, de algún modo, lo que pensaba si estaba ocurriendo. ¡Era una niña! Retrocedió, topándose con una mujer de mediana edad.

-Pequeña… ¿estás bien? ¿Te perdiste?-le miraba con preocupación, Alumi tragó saliva.

-Este…yo…-estaba nerviosa. ¿Cómo demonios había pasado eso?

-Tranquila, linda. ¿Dónde están tu mamá y tu papá?

-Yo…bueno…

-¿Ocurre algo?-un oficial se acercó a ambas.

-Me…perdí-no se le ocurrió nada mejor a la confundida Alumi.

-Muy bien… ¿sabes dónde se encuentra tu casa?-se agachó para quedar a su altura, la rubia asintió-De acuerdo…sube a la patrulla. Mi compañera y yo te llevaremos.

Alumi asintió nuevamente, siguiendo al oficial hasta el vehículo donde una mujer policía les esperaba. Subió son dificultad y observó por la ventana trasera al mismo tiempo que el coche arrancaba. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?


	2. Chapter 2

En cuestión de minutos arribaron al lugar indicado por la pequeña quien, silente, intentaba dar con alguna explicación lógica a lo ocurrido.

Dirigió su mirada hacia los policías, que no habían parado de hablar en todo el camino, y eso sinceramente la aturdía. Suspiró para después bajar del coche con un pequeño salto.

-Buenas tardes-el oficial tocaba insistentemente la puerta, la cual fue abierta rápidamente por un joven de alborotado cabello rubio que le observaba indiferente.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?-arqueó la ceja, aún sin entender por qué había un policía en su casa.

-¡Onii-Chan!-la niña se aferró a la pierna de Hana, quien la miraba con confusión-¡Eres muy malo conmigo!-reclamó con lágrimas en sus ojos-¿Por qué me dejaste en el centro comercial?

-¿Eh?-el Asakura la observaba, creía haberla visto en algún lado.

-Su hermanita…-intervino la mujer viéndole severamente-…estaba perdida en el centro comercial.

-Pero…yo no…

-Sin peros muchachito-el policía se acercaba amenazadoramente-Si esto se vuelve a repetir…estarás en graves problemas ¿entendido?-cuestionó, Hana asintió casi automáticamente.

-Vámonos, debemos llegar a la estación-indicó la oficial, su compañero la siguió, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada asesina a Hana.

-Vaya…se la creyeron-afirmó Alumi con una gran sonrisa al ver que el auto arrancaba nuevamente. Hana se mantenía en silencio-Bueno, entremos.

-Espera un segundo, mocosa-el rubio la detuvo jalando el cuello de su camisa para después elevarla a la altura de su rostro para verla mejor-¿Quién demonios eres tú? ¡¿Y por qué me llamas "Onii-Chan"?!

-¿Eres estúpido o estás ciego?-cuestionó la Niumbirch con varias venitas saltadas en su sien-¡Soy yo, imbécil!

-¿"Yo"? ¿Y qué clase de lenguaje es ese para una escuincla?

-¿Escuincla? ¡¿Te atreves a llamar escuincla a tu prometida?!-reclamó, Hana estaba a punto de objetar, pero la impresión lo dejó en silencio.

-¿Prometida? ¡¿Pecho plano?!-la soltó, ella cayó de sentón al suelo.

-A-lu-mi-se levantó mientras sobaba una de sus pompitas-¡Y deja de llamarme así, idiota!

-Podrás parecerte a ella, pero no te creo. A ver, demuéstralo-ordenó el rubio, Alumi se las arregló para darle una buena patada en la entrepierna, lo que lo dejó en el suelo-Mierda…si eres tú.

-¿Quién más iba a ser?-colocó sus manos en lo que antes era su cintura.

-Mmmm…-el joven se acercó a ella, observándola de pies a cabeza-Estás más plana-dijo, ganándose una súper ración de patadas en el rostro.

-¿Todo bien, Hana-Kun?-Yohane salía de la casa, deteniendo la masacre. A duras penas Hana levantó su hinchada cara-¡Waaa! ¡Hana-Kun!

-Pffft, pero si solo le dí unas cuantas patadas-la rubia rodó los ojos, atrayendo la atención de Yohane.

-¿Alumi…San?-se acomodó las gafas, aún sin creer lo que estaba frente a sus ojos.

-No idiota, soy el conejo de pascua-Alumi mostraba un tic en el ojo-¡Por supuesto que soy yo!

-Pero estás tan…pequeña.

-Y plana-intervino Hana, teniendo como respuesta una maceta rota en la cabeza.

-Hey, hey… ¿qué es todo ese ruido?-Gakko entraba a escena, acompañado de Namaha.

-Alumi-San es…una…-el pelinegro se dirigía a su amigo, sin dejar de apuntar hacia la ojiazul.

-¡¿Pero que dem…?!-el chico estaba en serio sorprendido. Alumi tenía ahora la apariencia de una pequeña de seis años-¡Está más plana!-otra maceta se "rompió"

-¡Ustedes tres son unos idiotas!-dijo ella entre dientes.

-Ka…-la voz de Namaha se volvía más dulce de lo habitual, lo que atrajo a la rubia-¡Kawaii!-el espíritu la abrazaba con fuerza-¡Kawaii! ¡Kawaii! ¡Kawaii! ¡Alumi-San es tan kawaii!

-Este…Namaha-Chan-Alumi intentaba liberarse al sentir la mejilla de Namaha rozar con la suya.

-¡Alumi-San es tan linda!-un ligero sonrojo aparecía en las mejillas del espíritu mientras Alumi era totalmente ignorada.

-Pero…-Yohane se acercaba un poco más para verla mejor-… ¿por qué eres…?

-¿Una niña?-cuestionó la rubia, él asintió-No lo sé…solo recuerdo que estaba con ustedes y de pronto…estaba en el centro comercial.

-Bueno…-el muchacho intentaba recordar-…es cierto, estábamos entrenando para el F.O.M cuando te fuiste.

-¿F.O.M?-la niña le miraba extrañada-¿Qué es eso?

-Espera… ¿no sabes qué es el F.O.M?-cuestionó el pelinegro, ella negó con su cabeza-Entonces…quien te hizo esto seguro que está en nuestra contra.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Alumi frunció el ceño, confundida-¡Ya! ¡Dime qué es el F.O.M!

-Cálmate, Alumi-San-le pidió amablemente, sujetándola de los hombros ya que ella comenzaba a desesperar-El F.O.M es una pelea que raramente se da después del Shaman Fight, y tú eres nuestra manager, una poderosa shaman. Tú misma nos diste toda la información.

-¿Shaman Fight? ¿Shaman?-ladeó su cabeza-¿Qué son esas cosas?

-¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?-Namaha se ponía frente a la pequeña, quien seguía negándolo todo. Yohane y Namaha intercambiaron miradas sin entender que es lo que ocurría con la que, hasta ese entonces era su manager.

-Esto pudo hacerlo cualquiera que estuviera en contra de nuestro equipo-dedujo Gakko, quien había recuperado la consciencia, eso sí, con un enorme chipotón en la cabeza.

-Pero… ¿cómo?-preguntó Men, quien recién llegaba a la escena-Además, no podemos saber quién fue. Es decir, en esta pelea todos están contra todos.

-Aunque lo más probable es que haya sido alguien de equipo "YVS"-Yohane daba sus conclusiones.

-¡Y qué mejor que atacar a nuestra manager!-bufó Namaha, cruzándose de brazos-Y vaya forma…son unos cobardes.

-No deberíamos enojarnos-Gakko intentaba tranquilizar a su guardián.

-Lo que debemos hacer es regresar a Alumi a la normalidad-hablo el Tao, mostrando un serio semblante.

-Pero… ¿cómo?-Yohane no podía despegar su mirada de Alumi, aún sin creer lo ocurrido.

-Eso es lo que descubriremos-Men permanecía tranquilo, o eso quería hacer parecer.

-Tengo hambre-interrumpió la pequeña, tumbándose de sentón en el césped.

-No te preocupes, Alumi-San-Yohane le mostraba una sonrisa-Justo es la hora para comer.

-¡Yeii!-la rubia entró a toda prisa abriéndose paso frente a todos los presentes.

-¿Vienes, Hana-Kun?-preguntó el siempre amable Yohane.

-¿Eh? Ah, si, si, en un momento.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-¿Y esa sonrisa, Yosuke?

-¿Acaso no es obvio, Yahabe?-suspiró el joven, dándole un sorbo a su café-Alumi era la principal fuente de información del equipo Hao, sin ella, estarán totalmente desorientados.

-Jaja, tienes razón-le dijo, mostrando una satisfactoria sonrisa-diste un muy buen primer golpe, Yosuke.

-Créeme, aún tengo algunas sorpresas para esos chicos-rió el pelinegro.

-¿Los convertirás en mocosos también?

-Claro que no…-le miró-…ya lo verás.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**¡Segundo capítulo! Espero que haya sido de su agrado n_n bueno, ¡a responder reviews!**

**Cranky Sky:** ¡Si! ¡Si si si si si! xD ¡Gracias! Como ya te diste cuenta, tu review inspiró algunos diálogos xD (Espero que no te moleste ejejeje)

**Mary:** ¡Muchas gracias! También yo espero actualizar pronto u.u

**Bueno, por mi parte es todo xD Saludos ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Y ahora?-cuestionó el pelinegro dirigiendo su mirada hacia Alumi, quien disfrutaba tranquilamente de un enorme plato de cereal.

-Nuestra manager es una niña que ni siquiera sabe lo que es un shaman-Gakko soltó un suspiro-¡Estamos perdidos! Ella era nuestra única fuente de información.

-No es el fin del mundo ¿saben?-dijo tranquilamente Men, quien se servía su octavo vaso de leche.

-Del mundo no, pero sí de nuestra participación en el F.O.M-el pecoso lloraba a mares-¡Ahora ya no podré ser el hombre más fuerte del mundo!

-¡Y yo seguiré siendo pobre!-Yohane se le unía.

-Hombres-bufó Namaha, rodando sus ojos en muestra de fastidio. Alumi, por su parte, cambiaba de canal una y otra vez ya que nada de la programación le convencía-Alumi-San-la pelinegra la llamó al notar que había terminado con su cereal-¿No recuerdas nada extraño? Algo como…no sé…algún sujeto que se te haya acercado o algo así.

-Mmmm-la pequeña desvió su vista hacia el techo, intentando hacer memoria-No, ni siquiera sé cómo llegué al centro comercial.

-Increíble-suspiró Men-No tenemos manager…

-El F.O.M está por comenzar…-continuó Yohane.

-Y por si no fuera suficiente… ¡está mocosa se terminó todo el cereal!-lloriqueó Gakko, vaciando la caja, de la cual apenas salieron unas cuantas migajas.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-Alumi le miró severamente para después darle una buena patada en el estómago.

-No le hagas caso, Alumi-San-Namaha intervenía en favor de su ya muy maltratado maestro-Mejor deberíamos concentrarnos en cómo volverte a la normalidad.

-Creo que…-Yohane se levantaba de su asiento, acercándose a la niña-…eso será muy complicado Es decir, no sabemos quién lo hizo, ni qué método utilizaron.

-Tal vez solo sea temporal-Gakko soltó un suspiro-Ya saben, de aquí hasta que termine el F.O.M

-Ese es el problema, Einstein-Men rodó los ojos, lamentándose de estar en ese equipo-Alumi es nuestra manager, la necesitamos en la pelea ¿no es obvio?

-Mide tus palabras, cabeza de caca-Gakko lo amenazaba mientras que Yohane y Namaha intercambiaban miradas.

-Jiji, cabeza de caca-repitió una muy divertida Alumi, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del Tao.

-¡Suficiente!-Namaha apuntaba con "DIVA" hacia los dos, quienes se detuvieron en el acto-En lugar de buscar una solución para Alumi-San, como debería ser, ustedes están peleando. ¿Qué se supone que vamos a lograr así? No importa que tan linda y adorable sea, debemos volver a nuestra manager a la normalidad.

-¡Namaha-Chan, tu abrazo duele!-la pobre pequeña intentaba zafarse del fuerte apretón del que era prisionera, más Namaha la ignoró.

-Por cierto…-Yohane tomaba asiento-No podemos dejar que Alumi-San ande solo con esa camisa puesta. Saben a lo que me refiero ¿no?

-¡Podemos tomar un poco del dinero de Gakko!-sugirió Namaha, el aludido se desmayó al oír eso.

-Pe-pero…¡ese dinero era para comprar souvenirs!-lloriqueó el pecoso-¡No podemos gastarlo en ella! ¡Se comió el cereaaaal!

-¡Cállate!-ordenó-No podemos dejar a Alumi-San solo con esa camisa, así que iremos al centro comercial y compraremos algo para ella ¿entendido?

-Entendido-asintió ante las miradas divertidas de Men, Yohane, Alumi y Hana, que recién se unía a la escena.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?-cuestionaba un muy fastidiado Hana a quien habían obligado a ir.

-No te quejes Hana-Kun, creo que es Gakko-Kun quien debería hacerlo-el chico de gafas le veía mientras Gakko lloraba por su amado dinero.

-Pffft ¡Mujeres!-bufó Men-Ya llevan un muy buen rato en el probador y aún no salen.

-Recuerda que Namaha-San escogió demasiados vestidos para Alumi-San-Yohane mantenía su amable sonrisa-Supongo que aún no se los ha probado todos.

-Debes tener demasiada paciencia-Hana sentía admiración por su amigo, quien simplemente rió.

-Es probable-respondió tranquilamente.

-¡Listo!-la sonriente Namaha salía del probador.

-¡Por fin!-exclamaron todos ganándose un buen puñetazo por parte del espíritu.

-Ustedes son unos groseros-muchas venitas se saltaban en su sien-Bien, como sea. Alumi-San, ya puedes salir.

Los jóvenes dirigieron sus curiosas miradas hacia el probador, del cual salía lentamente la niña. Usaba un vestido de tirantes con un listón azul al frente. Era blanco, con pequeñas flores bordadas, todas de tonalidades azuladas. Les veía tímidamente, ocultándose detrás de Namaha.

-¡Es adorable!-exclamó Yohane al ver a la rubia, quien dio un paso al frente.

-Al menos terminó la espera-Men rodó los ojos, rogando por irse de una buena vez.

-¡Mi dinero!-Gakko permanecía llorando en una esquina.

-…-Hana simplemente arqueó una ceja.

-¡Nos llevaremos esto!-dijo el pelinegro al llegar a caja.

-Muy bien-la cajera les cobró, desviando toda su atención en Alumi-¡Qué linda niña!

-No es una niña-el joven de cabello bicolor veía a Niumbirch con odio-Es un espectro del infierno.

-¡Oye!-reclamó, dándole un buen pisotón.

-Aquí tiene, señorita-respondió el pecoso con lágrimas en los ojos, aunque no sabía si eran por el golpe, o por dar su dinero. La joven tomó los billetes, sin embargo, él no podía soltarlos. Los jaló un poco, pero Gakko no cedía.

-¿Qué esperas idiota?-Namaha lo presionaba, pero el muchacho simplemente no quería separarse de su hermoso dinero.

-Joven, por favor, suelte el dinero-la mujer jalaba el dinero hasta que por fin Gakko lo soltó. Solucionado el problema todos se dirigieron a la salida del centro comercial para regresar a casa y poder idear un plan que solucionara el problema con Alumi quien, feliz de la vida, iba al frente saboreando el delicioso helado que acababa de comprar (con dinero de Gakko, por supuesto)

-¿Y bien? Ya gastamos mi precioso dinero ¿qué sigue?

-Ya Gakko-Kun-Yohane intentaba calmarlo-Con esa actitud no lograremos nada.

-¿Y qué quieres que hagamos?-Tao comenzaba a desesperar.

-No sé… ¿tú qué dices, Hana-Kun?

-…-fue la "respuesta" del rubio.

-¡Hana-Kun!-Yohane también se molestaba.

-Deténganse. Yohane tiene razón. Si no dejamos de pelear nunca llegaremos a…

-¡Tú cállate calva! Por tu culpa me he quedado sin dinero-Ibuki seguía lloriqueando.

-¡C-calva!-eso acabó con la paciencia de la chica-¿A quién has llamado calva?

Y así comenzaba (otra vez) la pelea. Alumi les veía confundida. ¡Adolescentes! Eran un desastre De pronto, toda su atención se fijó en un adorable y peludito cachorro que pasaba a su lado. Los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron y, mientras sus acompañantes peleaban, ella corrió tras el animal que se alejaba a grandes pasos. Alumi no perdería ¡No señor! El cachorro vendría con ella sí o sí. Rápidamente corrió hacia él sin que los demás si quiera lo notaran. Avanzó algunas cuadras tras seguir al perro que seguía alejándose, pero Niumbirch no iba a desistir.

-¡Suficiente!-una ya muy fastidiada Namaha los silenciaba-Ahora lo que debemos hacer es ir a casa e idear un plan para saber qué ocurrió ¿Verdad, Alumi-San?-se volvió hacia donde supuestamente estaba la niña de claros cabellos, encontrándose con que ella ya no estaba ahí.

-….-todos permanecieron en silencio por algunos segundos hasta que cayeron en cuenta de la situación-¡LA PERDIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo les va? Espero que muy, muy bien ^^ Ya vamos por el tercer capítulo :'D (Y eso que esta historia se me ocurrió de pura chiripada xD)**

**Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, de verdad que lo aprecio mucho**

**Bueno, ahora a responder sus lindos reviews :D**

**La'NaCha:** ¡Muchas gracias! Ten por seguro que la continuaré hasta el final. Espero no tardar en mis actualizaciones (y si lo hago te pido una disculpa ^^U)

**Mary:** ¡Siii! Alumi es terriblemente adorable (Al menos para Yohane y Namaha xD) A Hana no creo que lo olvide fácilmente, creo…

**Ichijoji-kun:** ¡Es que me encanta Yosuke! De hecho, estoy preparando un One-shot donde él es el protagonista :3 Lo temperamental jamás se le quitará jaja pero ese es su encanto (eso creo yo) De nuevo, muchas gracias por tu apoyo :D

**M-Awesome:** Alumi acabará con la familia Asakura de seguir así :/ Actualización lista, espero que te haya gustado ;)

**Cranky Sky:** Ah bueno, me alegra saber que no te moleste ^^U Yosuke será un tramposo, pero es (bueno, era) muy sexy (recordando que murió en 3..2…1…Yosukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee T0T)

**Bien, bien, espero poder actualizar más seguido, disculpen por la demora, en serio u.u Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo ^-^ ¡Hasta la próxima! Saludos :3**


	4. Chapter 4

-Namaha…por favor, cálmate-Gakko intentaba tranquilizarla, pero ella daba vueltas y más vueltas en el aire mientras Yohane, Men y Hana(más a fuerzas que con ganas) ideaban un plan de búsqueda.

-¿Que me calme?-varias venitas se saltaban en su frente-¿ACASO NO VES LO CALMADA QUE ESTOY?-su grito mandó a volar al pecoso a varios metros de distancia.

-Es increíble que perdiéramos a nuestra manager-bufó Men, apoyando su cabeza en sus manos-¡Ya nada peor podría pasarnos!

-¡Y si! Podrían atropellarla, secuestrarla o algo así-dijo Gakko como si nada, a lo que se ganó miradas asesinas por parte de todos, haciéndolo callar.

-¿Acaso solo abres la boca para decir estupideces?-cuestionó Men, furioso.

-Perdone usted, señorito cabeza de caca-Gakko picoteaba con su dedo la frente de Tao-No es culpa mía que no puedas siquiera diferenciar una pequeña bromita.

-Pues vaya "bromita"-suspiró Yohane con una gota de sudor en la sien-¿Y si nos separamos para buscarla?

-¡Excelente idea!-consintió Namaha-Por seguro que así la encontraremos más rápido. Yohane, ve a la tienda de mascotas. Hana, tú a la dulcería. Men, pregunta a los transeúntes si la han visto. Gakko, tú quédate aquí por si vuelve. Yo iré al parque a buscar. Nos veremos aquí dentro de una hora ¿de acuerdo?

-¡De acuerdo!-dijeron todos, menos Hana, antes de dirigirse a sus respectivas posiciones. Namaha suspiró, preocupada por lo que pudiese ocurrirle a Alumi, cosa que Gakko notó.

-Relájate-la animó, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la chica, quien volteó hacia él, sorprendida-Seguro aparecerá, así que no te preocupes, ¿vale, calvita?

-Gakko-le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa, la cual cambió inmediatamente por un severo gesto para después darle un buen golpe en la cabeza-¡No vuelvas a llamarme calva!

* * *

-A-auch-se retiraba uno de sus zapatos para poder sobar su pie, dolorido e inflamado. Había caminado por un muy buen rato, y todo para que el dichoso perro escapara sin que ella pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Ahora no solo estaba cansada, sino que también hambrienta, y por si no fuera suficiente, perdida.

-Creo que…-la pequeña escuchó detrás suyo, volteando al instante. Tras ella estaba aquel joven de cabello negro, el cual le miraba atentamente. Alumi tragó saliva, podría jurar que lo había visto en algún lado-…una niña tan pequeña no debería estar aquí sola. Es muy tarde ¿no crees?

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó, curiosa.

-¡Un amigo!-se limitó a responderle, dándole una palmadita en la cabeza. Tras él, apareció una extraña pirámide, la cual solo poseía un ojo-Deberías ir en aquella dirección-apuntó hacía cierta calle, Alumi no despegaba la vista de ese joven-Seguro Hana-Kun y los demás están buscándote.

Alumi asintió, bajando rápidamente y dirigiéndose a la dirección indicaba por aquel pelinegro. Se preguntaba de dónde, pero sobre todo, porqué él sabía el nombre de Hana. Sacudió su cabeza un poco, intentando sacarse ese pensamiento de la mente. Lo más importante en ese momento era llegar con Hana y los demás, previniendo el problema en el que seguro estaba metida. Al avanzar unas cuantas cuadras se encontró con Yohane, quien salía de la tienda de mascotas.

-¡Cuatro-ojos!-la niña le llamó, haciéndolo voltear al instante.

-¡Alumi-San!-s agachaba para quedar a la altura de la rubia, quien se detuvo junto a él-No vuelvas a hacer ¿de acuerdo?-le miró con un poco de seriedad, Alumi asintió-Bien, vámonos, antes de que comience a oscurecer.

Ella le siguió sin siquiera chistar. Sabía que lo que había hecho era algo grave, y asumiría las consecuencias (aunque debía admitir que Yohane era bastante blando) Desde la distancia, aquel hombre les observaba, sonriente.

-Hey, Yosuke-el espíritu habló-¿No crees que fue muy estúpido dejarla ir así de fácil?

-No, para nada. Digamos que eso es parte del juego-le miró, confiado-Lo verdaderamente bueno está por comenzar.

* * *

Llegaron a casa hacía unas horas. Cenaron tranquilamente para después iniciar una guerra con el propósito de bañar a la pequeña, cosa que por cierto no lograron. Era ya hora de dormir, pero Alumi aún continuaba despierta, envuelta en las cobijas de Hana, quien ahora dormiría en el baño.

-Alumi-San-Namaha le habló dulcemente, detrás de ella estaban Gakko, Men y Yohane-Aún no te has dormido… ¿ocurre algo?

-Tengo miedo…-respondió, todo su cuerpo temblaba levemente-…de los fantasmas.

-¡Increíble! ¿Un shaman que teme a los espíritus?-Men, desesperado, se llevaba las manos a la cabeza-¡Yo me largo, carajo!

-Vaya que el cabeza de caca tiene su carácter-afirmó Gakko, ganándose un zapatazo en la cara, adivinen ustedes por parte de quien.

-¡No te preocupes por eso!-la pelinegra tomaba las pequeñas manos de Alumi entre las suyas para después abrazarla, estrechándola un poco-Yo me encargaré.

-Namaha-Chan…-ella le miraba, el espíritu pidió a Gakko y Yohane que la esperasen fuera. La chica aclaró un poco su garganta, sonriéndole a Niumbirch.

-Ko…

-No goro hayari no onnanoko. Oshiri no chiisana onnanoko. ¡Kocchi o muite yo… ¡ugh!-la animada intervención de Gakko se vio interrumpida al ser este expulsado de la habitación con una patada de Namaha.

-¡Cállate!-ordenó, cerrando la puerta. Sonrió nuevamente para Alumi a modo de disculpa, abrazándola una vez más-Ahora si…-afinó su garganta, estaba algo nerviosa, pero lo haría-Kono ko no kawaisa kagirinashi yama de wa ki no kazu hana no kazu.

-¿Pero qué…?-cuestionó Hana quien recién se unía a la escena, sin embargo, Yohane le pidió que callara.

-Kono ko no kawaisa kagirinashi umi de wa nami no kazu kai no kau-acariciaba su cabello para tranquilizarla, y parecía funcionar pues Alumi encontraba cada vez más difícil mantener sus ojos abiertos. Desde fuera de la habitación, los tres jóvenes miraban atentamente.

-Kono ko no nemuru yoru zora no hoshi no kazu yori mada kawaii-sonrió satisfecha al ver que la pequeña ahora estaba profundamente dormida entre sus brazos. La depositó suavemente en su lugar, cobijándola también-Mada kawaii…

-¡Increíble, Namaha-San!-expresó Yohane, asombrado por el dulce canto de la chica una vez que esta salió de la habitación-Esa canción es hermosa ¡Y funcionó! ¿De dónde la sacaste?

-Esa canción…-desvió la mirada, sonrojándose un poco-…mamá la cantaba para mí cuando estaba viva. Con ella lograba hacerme dormir profundamen…

-Mentirosa-dijo Gakko-Esa canción la copiaste de un anime ¿no es a…?-su pregunta se vio interrumpida por un golpe de la furiosa pelinegra.

-¡Ca-cállate!-Namaha estaba avergonzada. Hana y Yohane reían por la mala suerte de su amigo-¿Y ustedes de qué se ríen? ¡Váyanse a sus habitaciones!-les ordenó, ambos obedecieron. La chica suspiró, esperando que pronto la rubia volviera a la normalidad.

* * *

**¡Hola! Cuanto tiempo sin actualizar ^^U ¿Ya vieron? Este fic por fin tiene cover jajaja Créditos a Hanoi-Chan de DA ¡Muchas gracias! Me encantó n-n**

**La canción de Gakko es "Honey Flash" (la que yo me imaginé es la versión de Kumiko Koda :3 jaja tengo traumas con esa canción )**

**La canción de Namaha es "Okinu no Komoriuta" de Mariko Kouda. Y sí, es de Ghost Sweeper Mikami. También tengo problemas con esa canción ¡La amo! xD**

**Bueno, bueno, vayamos con los reviews :D**

**M-Awesome:** ¡Sí! Para su desgracia jaja No lo odian, solo lo usan para sus intereses :3 No es que Men sea tacaño, solo es "demasiado ahorrador" ¡No djes de reír! Es bueno para la salud :D Muchas gracias por la paciencia, lo aprecio mucho C:

**Belen:** Eso ya se sabrá, pero a su debido tiempo, como dicen por ahí ;)

**Cranky Sky:** ¿Y quién no estaría así? Jajaja y que cruel eres conmigo :'C (por lo de Yosuke)

**Ichijoji-kun:** A mí también me recuerda a Horokeu jaja Con que no me salgan que Namaha fue el primer amor de Gakko (como Horo y Damuko) estaré bien jaja. Con respecto al fic de Yosuke, aún no lo termino (casi no tengo tiempo, perdona u,u) pero en cuanto esté juro que lo publico C:

**Bueno, nuevamente mil gracias por toda la paciencia que me tienen :) y también por seguir este, y mi otros fic's. Ahora ya tengo un poco más de tiempo, solo falta la inspiración C: (maldita musa floja la que yo tengo e.e)**

**Sin más que agregar, me despido. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	5. Chapter 5

-Pásame la leche-ordenó Men, con el serio semblante que lo caracterizaba.

-Se dice "Por favor" ¿oíste, cabeza de caca?-cuestionó Gakko, molesto por la actitud de Tao.

-No me importa ¿oíste, cabeza de puercoespín?-contraatacó el niño, haciendo enfurecer al pecoso.

-Ya, ya ustedes dos-Yohane intentó calmar los ánimos entre ellos-¿Es que no pueden dejar de pelear ni en el desayuno?

-Déjalos, Yohane-Hana se llevó una mano a la parte trasera de su cuello al sentir el molesto dolor que el dormir en la incómoda tina del baño le había causado-Ellos no dejarían de pelear ni aunque les pagaran.

-¿Te pasa algo, Hana-Kun?-el pelinegro preguntó al notar que Hana se daba un masaje en el área adolorida.

-Me torcí el cuello-respondió, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. De pronto, dirigió su severa mirada hacia Alumi, quien se dedicaba simplemente a comer-Todo es culpa tuya.

-¿Mía?-Alumi ladeó la cabeza, confundida-¿No fue Namaha-Chan la que te obligó a que durmieras en el baño?

-Pero lo hizo para que tú durmieras en mi habitación-se mostraba en serio molesto-Y no sé ni para que, si tú tienes la tuya.

-Pero tiene un hoyo en el techo-le recordó Yohane-De aquella vez que Alumi-San mandó a volar de una patada a Gakko-Kun y…

-Pero si yo no le había hecho nada- el aludido miraba con odio a la rubia, quien seguía sin recordar.

-Estabas hurgando en su ropa int…-intentó completar el chico de gafas, pero Gakko cubrió su boca para evitar que su amigo lo delatara, sin embargo, era demasiado tarde ya que Hana, con una densa aura negra emanando de él, le miraba furioso, por decir lo menos.

-¿Qué tú hiciste qué?-preguntó Asakura, casi formando su Over Soul. Gakko tragó saliva.

-Oh, genial…otro hoyo más-bufó Men, viendo como Ibuki salía volando por ese agujero. Alumi soltó una risita.

-Y tú-ahora Hana apuntaba con su dedo hacia ella- Más vale que dejes de reírte porque si no…

-¿Porque si no qué?-preguntó Namaha, defendiendo a la rubia al notar que Hana se acercaba peligrosamente a ella. Éste se detuvo.

-Da igual…lo único que sé es que ya no la soporto-dijo sin darle más importancia al asunto mientras se retiraba, pero todos le miraban sorprendidos…sobretodo Alumi.

-A-Alumi-San-Yohane se acercó a la rubia, cuyo ánimo decaía-No le hagas caso. Seguro él también está buscando una solución para ti, pero está desesperado y no sabe co…

-No lo defiendas-bajó la mirada, dejando caer varias lágrimas sobre su regazo-Puede que haya olvidado muchas cosas, pero…no puedo olvidar que él me odia.

-Alumi-San-murmuró el pelinegro viéndola salir.

-Hana es un desconsiderado-suspiró Namaha, cruzándose de brazos-Está viendo lo que le pasa a Alumi-San y aún así…¡Arrrggghh! Me hace enojar.

-Tranquila, Namaha-intervino Gakko, intentando calmarla-Mejor vamos afuera, entrenamos un poco, y nos calmamos ¿te parece? Eso es lo que Alumi querría.

-Gakko-Kun ¿Te encuentras bien?-Yohane le veía en serio preocupado, ya que su amigo no solía hablar así. Sin embargo, Namaha le dedicó una sonrisa a modo de respuesta.

-Si…supongo que tienes razón-ella se mostraba sonriente, cosa que sorprendió gratamente a Gakko.

En pocos segundos, todos los integrantes del equipo Hao se unieron con su líder en el jardín, pero este no les hizo mucho caso. Gakko y Men se preparaban para iniciar un combate de práctica, teniendo ya listos sus respectivos Over Soul. Hana y Yohane observaban atentamente, pero algo más captó la atención del pelinegro.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!-exclamó, atrayendo a los demás, quienes rápidamente se pusieron en alerta, salvo Hana, quien solo veía de reojo.

-¡Alumi-San!-Namaha se llevó ambas manos a la boca mientras intentaba no asustarse. La niña volteó al escuchar su nombre.

-¡Namaha-Chan! ¡Hoooola!-ella le saludó alegremente, a lo que los demás cayeron de espaldas.

-¿C-como llegaste hasta el techo?-cuestionó Ibuki, incrédulo.

-En el ático hay una escalera al techo-respondió con una gran sonrisa, pues al parecer no se daba cuenta del riesgo que corría al estar ahí.

-Alumi-San, por favor, baja de ahí-suplicó Yohane, asustado también-Prometo que no te vamos a regañar, pero bájate de ahí.

-¿Por qué?-Alumi les veía confundida, ya que en verdad no le encontraba ningún problema a estar en el tejado. Hana observaba con indiferencia.

-¡Te puedes lastimar!-gritó histérico el chico de gafas, a lo que Alumi soltó una risita-¡BÁJATE YAAA!

-De acuerdo-la rubia suspiró, poniéndose de pie dispuesta a bajar. Sin embargo, al dar la media vuelta, resbaló, cayendo desde el tejado. Todos se cubrieron los ojos, esperando lo peor, pero uno de ellos había reaccionado rápidamente. Al no escuchar el sonido del impacto, Namaha abrió sus ojos, viendo sorprendida aquella escena.

Alumi estaba a salvo, pero también pasmada. Hana, ahora en el suelo, había logrado atraparla, aunque eso le había costado un leve raspón en sus codos, producto de la barrida que había hecho para poder frenar la caída. Por unos segundos ella le miró, ligeramente sonrojada al sentir que esos cálidos ojos color miel la miraban, expresándole su alivio.

-De verdad que eres idiota-suspiró tras soltarla para ponerse de pie. Alumi permaneció sentada por algunos minutos, aún sin digerir lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir. El rubio se adentró a la pensión al mismo que tiempo que Gakko, Namaha y Yohane se acercaban a ella, cerciorándose de que estuviera bien, pero Alumi solo tenía una cosa en mente: Hana la había salvado.

* * *

-Yosuke… ¿estás seguro de esto?-el espíritu le cuestionó, flotando detrás suyo.

-¡Pero claro! Verás, con estas cartas podré cambiar un poco el juego, porque, si te soy sincero, comienzo a aburrirme. Además, el efecto de las cartas que usé en Alumi-Chan desaparecerá en poco tiempo, así que debo actuar con rapidez y…-observaba una diana, en la cual estaban las fotografías de los integrantes del equipo Hao. Yosuke sonrió, lanzando un dardo que dio justo en el rostro de Alumi-…podré eliminarla.

-Pero, esa estrategia es algo…

-¿Inesperada?-interrumpió-Si, lo sé, pero eso es justo lo que quiero. Que no sepan de donde vino ese golpe. Ahora están confundidos, y algo estresados esperando a que la solución les caiga del cielo, y justo por eso debo aprovechar.

-¿Sabes que con esas cartas ahora me debes más dinero?-Yahabe le miraba con una gran sonrisa, a lo que Yosuke simplemente volteó hacia él.

-El precio no importa, solo los resultados-su mirada denotaba avaricia-Ya verás…los integrantes de ese equipo caerán. Uno por uno.

* * *

**¡Hola! Cuanto tiempo sin actualizar ¿no? (¿Así, o más desvergonzada yo? xD) Ya he actualizado uno hace poco, así que espero comenzar bien el año jejeje**

**En fin, agradezco mucho la paciencia que han tenido para conmigo (y que hasta ahora no hayan venido por mi cabeza n,nU) así que espero que disfrutaran el capítulo, aunque haya estado algo cortito jeje.**

**M-Awesome:** No sé que traumas tengas tú, pero yo no veo necrofilia…solo un lindo dúo 'u' Jajaja creo que soy de las pocas que no odia a Yosuke…me siento sola en el mundo :c En fin, gracias por tu review ;)

**Anna Alumi:** Si te soy sincera, no sé quién es más floja. Si mi musa, o yo :o A veces ni viene la desgraciada…me dan ganas de amarrarla a una silla :/ Bueno, supongo que así son las cosas y no podré cambiarlas jajaja n,nU

**Cranky Sky:** Puede que sea malo…pero horrible no es :C Bueno, creo que en este caso, la baka (muuu xD) soy yo, porque, el que durmiera en la sala, no se me ocurrió ._.U Bueno, no es la gran cosa en cuanto a lo que mencionabas de Hana y Alumi, pero por algo se comienza ¿no? ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Edy Asakura:** ¡Me alegra mucho que te gustara! Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, tardo un poquito en actualizar (lento, pero seguro xD) Solo te pido un poquito de paciencia

**Ichijoji-kun:** ¡Claro que no aguanta nada! Es hijo de Ren xD Solo sigo esperando que Flowers vuelva :'( (¿Viste la portada del tomo 6? ¡Es Yosuke! *u*)

**Bien, por lo pronto es todo. Espero empezar bien el año y actualizar un poco más seguido n,un Muchas gracias por el apoyo (y la paciencia, más que nada) así que hasta la próxima :D**


	6. Chapter 6

-Alumi-San ¿Tienes una idea de lo peligroso que fue lo que hiciste?-cuestionó el chico de gafas, quien la reprendía severamente.

-Lo siento-inclinaba su rostro, avergonzada al sentir todas esas miradas sobre ella.

-¡Pudiste resultar herida!-su voz se alzaba más y más, provocando que Alumi agachara más la mirada.

-Lo…siento-algunas lágrimas comenzaban a desbordar de sus ojos, mojando un poco su regazo al caer.

-Decir "lo siento" no arregla nada-él continuaba con su regaño, pero se detuvo al ver el gesto de la niña, soltando un suspiro para después tomar asiento-Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿Ok?

-Ok-asintió Alumi, mirándole tímidamente.

-Hoy es viernes ¿no?-Gakko observaba un pequeño pizarrón, ubicado a la entrada de la cocina, con algunas anotaciones en él-Recuerden que antes de irse a Kyoto, Tamao-San y Ryu-San nos dijeron que hiciéramos las compras para la semana los días viernes-dijo, señalando un recado en particular-¡Es más! Aquí lo dice.

-¡Es cierto! Lo había olvidado por completo-Yohane ahora recordaba las indicaciones dadas por la pelirosa y el copetudo antes de irse de la pensión-Pues será mejor que vayamos de una vez pero… ¿dónde está Hana-Kun?

-Está lavándose los raspones que se llevó-respondió Men, sacando del refrigerador una botella de leche.

-Ya veo-el pelinegro suspiró, viendo con una sonrisa como Alumi se sonrojaba levemente al recordar que, momentos atrás, Hana la había salvado.

* * *

-Oye Men-Gakko miraba sorprendido al niño, que llevaba un carrito del supermercado repleto de botellas de leche-¿En serio vas a comprar todo eso?

-No te preocupes por eso-Tao le miró de reojo-Seré yo quien pague por esto. Además, tú no deberías decir nada cuando tu carrito está hasta el tope de gel para el cabello. ¿Podrás pagarlo? ¡Pobretón!

-¡"Pobretón" te voy a dar!-exclamó el pecoso abalanzándose sobre Men, pero Namaha lo detuvo a tiempo. Hana iba más al frente, seguido por Yohane, en cuyo carrito iba Alumi. La rubia observaba a su prometido pues desde el incidente de esa mañana no había hablado ni con ella, ni con los demás, y de hecho, solo había ido para no ser molestado después. Al terminar sus elecciones se dirigieron a cajas, de donde salieron un muy buen rato después dado a que de verdad habían comprado demasiadas cosas, la mayoría innecesarias. Alumi se dio cuenta de que Hana avanzaba más rápido, dejándolos atrás. Ella descubrió el porqué de ese comportamiento…y no le agradó.

El rubio había divisado, no muy lejos de él, a una hermosa chica. El cabello de esta era rojizo, ligeramente ondulado y largo, llegándole a la mitad de la espalda. Sus verdes ojos eran grandes, expresivos…imposible no perderse en ellos pero, lo que más llamaba la atención era su bien dotado busto, tal cual como a Hana le gustaba. Alumi frunció el ceño, viendo como ese idiota se dirigía hacia esa desconocida.

-H-hola-el chico saludó tímidamente, haciéndola voltear-Eso…se ve muy pesado-señaló las bolsas que la joven sostenía-Si tú quieres, puedo ayudarte.

-¿Ah? ¡S-si!-desvió su mirada, sonrojándose un poco, pues él le había parecido sumamente atractivo-Eso me encantaría.

-Ese bastardo…-maldijo Niumbirch, apretando los bordes del carrito con tanta fuerza que este se había abollado.

Hana tomó delicadamente las bolsas que la chica llevaba, cargando ahora las más pesadas. Alumi estaba furiosa…Hana nunca la había tratado con tal gentileza. Pero eso no se quedaría así.

-Mi nombre…-inició pausadamente, viéndola con una linda sonrisa-…es Asakura Hana. ¿Y el tuyo?

-¡Es un gusto!-le dedicó una afable sonrisa, que hizo temblar a Hana-Yo soy Ri…

-¡Onii-Chan!-tras ellos, una dulce vocecita se alzaba, interrumpiendo a chica quien, junto con Hana, desvió su mirada hacia ella. Hana le miró sorprendido…eso definitivamente no era bueno.

-¡Vaya! ¿Tienes una hermanita?-cuestionó la ojiverde. Hana, sin saber qué decir, solo asintió-¡Es tan linda! ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Alumi-respondió con una grande y encantadora sonrisa-¡Y tú debes ser Yuzu! ¿Verdad?

-¿Yuzu? No, creo que me estás confundiendo-corrigió amablemente al mismo tiempo que se agachaba para quedar a la altura de la pequeña-Mi nombre es…

-¡Minori!-exclamó, pero al ver el gesto de confusión de la chica, decidió cambiar su respuesta-¡Tama! ¿Sachiko? ¿Aya? No, verdad… ¡Ya sé! ¡Madoka!-ahora la niña se dirigió a su supuesto hermano-¡Ya, Onii-Chan! Dime ¿Cuál de todas tus novias es ella?

-¿"De todas tus novias"?-cuestionó indignada la joven, dirigiendo una mirada asesina a Hana, quien, sin saber cómo defenderse de las mentiras de Alumi, observaba pasmado. Ella bufó molesta al no recibir contestación, quitándole bruscamente sus cosas a Hana al mismo tiempo que le daba una bofetada-¡No te me vuelvas a acercar!-advirtió para después inclinarse, viendo con una sonrisa a Alumi-¡Gracias, linda! No sabes de la que me has salvado.

-¿Eh?-parpadeó, fingiendo no saber a lo que se refería la chica. Acto seguido, ella le dio un billete a Alumi.

-Te debo una-le guiñó un ojo al incorporarse, viendo con desprecio a Hana mientras se retiraba. El rubio, con cascadas de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, se mantuvo quieto hasta unos segundos después, en que pudo reaccionar.

-¡Yeii! ¡Soy rica!-exclamó la rubia al ver su dinero, el cual no duró tiempo en sus manos pues Hana, furioso, se lo arrebató.

-¡Hana-Kun!-Yohane lo reprendió, pero el rubio ni siquiera si inmutaba.

-Pequeña bastarda-intentaba contenerse, pero le fue imposible-¡Qué te crees que eres! ¿Eh?

-Tu prometida ¿Qué más?-ahora Alumi se encogía de hombros, haciendo enojar a Hana aún más-Tú eres el que me debe una disculpa. ¡Coquetear con otra en frente de mí! ¡Eres un descarado!

-Cállate No quiero que me metas en más problemas-ordenó al ver como las demás personas observaban la discusión. Alumi se cruzó de brazos a modo de berrinche, pero Hana no iba a perder. Rápidamente la cargó, lo que hizo que ella pataleara en un intento por liberarse, pero no lo consiguió.

-Hana-Kun, ya llegó nuestro taxi-anunció Yohane al ver como los rubios peleaban-¡Vámonos de una vez!

-Si, si, ya voy-avanzó hacia el vehículo con Alumi a cuestas.

* * *

-Sigo esperando mi disculpa-soltó Alumi mientras saltaba en la cama de Hana.

-Pues seguirás esperando porque no me pienso disculpar-regaba las flores que estaban en la ventana de su habitación, como era su costumbre. Alumi no pudo evitar sonreír, ya que encontraba ese hábito encantador.

-No lo dices en serio, lo sé-sus brincos eran cada vez más y más altos.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Quién te lo asegura?-se volvió hacia ella, recargándose en el marco de su ventana. Alumi rió sin darle una respuesta.

-Oye Hana…

-¿Qué?

La pequeña se detuvo, quedándose sentada tranquilamente en la cama. Se moría por hacerle una pregunta, pero tenía miedo de la respuesta que podría recibir. El rubio la observó, sin decir nada tampoco.

-¿Me extrañas?

-¿Extrañarte? ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si estás aquí todos los malditos días?

-No me refiero a eso-infló sus mejillas, molesta-Olvidé muchas cosas, pero…sé que ésta en verdad no soy yo. ¿Extrañas…mi verdadera forma?

Hana tragó saliva, sin saber qué responder. Un incómodo silencio inundaba la habitación al mismo tiempo que las miradas de ambos se encontraban. Los azules ojos de ella no dejaban de verlo, exigiendo pronto una respuesta mientras el corazón de Hana se aceleraba y su mente intentaba procesar algo coherente. De pronto, los nervios se apoderaron de él, obligándolo a abandonar la recámara ante los ojos de una muy sorprendida Alumi. En ese momento, ella no supo que pensar…simplemente se cubrió con las cobijas.

-Lo sabía-murmuró, agachando la mirada.

Fuera de la habitación, Hana decidió ir a la cocina por alguna bebida que le ayudara a refrescar su mente De pronto estaba ahí, frente al refrigerador, cuestionándose algunas cosas.

¿Extrañarla? No lo sabía De hecho, no sabía exactamente cuáles eran los sentimientos que desarrollaba en esa situación. Suspiró, extrayendo de la nevera un jugo de naranja, el cual bebió apresuradamente.

-¿Hana-Kun?-la voz de su primo lo volvió a la realidad, haciendo que volteara. Ahí estaba Yohane, frente a él, sosteniendo un recipiente con las verduras que usaría para preparar la comida-¿Está todo bien?

-Sí, sí. Por supuesto-desvió su mirada, pero sabía que no podía ocultarle nada a él-Yohane… ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-¡Claro que sí, Hana-Kun!-respondió feliz, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos brillaban intensamente y sus mejillas adquirían un rosado todo, pero la expresión de Hana, que le miraba con cara de pocos amigos, no ayudaba-¡Otra vez esa cara!

-Es culpa tuya por actuar de esa forma tan…"rara" ¡Como sea! Quiero hablar contigo de algo ¡Pero no se lo comentes a nadie! ¿Entiendes?

-Sí, sí. Entiendo-el pelinegro se recargó en la pared-¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Es sobre Pecho plano-desvió su mirada, sonrojándose levemente-Es que, no sé. Todo lo que ha pasado ha sido tan repentino que…no sé qué pensar ¿sabes? Siempre he dicho que la odio, pero…

-"Pero"… ¿qué?-Yohane le miraba, interesándose más en la conversación. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, previniendo lo que el rubio estaba a punto de contestar.

-Extraño a esa idiota-soltó sin más rodeos, a lo que Yohane suspiró, dándole una palmada en la espalda. Hana le miró, sorprendido. Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, Alumi escuchaba todo por detrás de la puerta, sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

Un fuerte golpe estremeció no solo a quienes estaban en el comedor, sino a los demás habitantes de la pensión también. Ante eso, Alumi cayó al suelo inconsciente, ganando la atención de Hana y Yohane, quienes se acercaron. El rubio la tomó entre sus brazos, pero ella no estaba bien. Su respiración era agitada y su rostro se empapaba en sudor. Los jóvenes la veían aterrados sin comprender qué estaba ocurriendo. Un nuevo estruendo vino del jardín, al cual, en cuestión de minutos, todos salieron para verificar qué lo había causado. Hana, con Alumi en sus brazos, observó impactado la escena. Ante ellos, ese joven pelinegro y de cínica sonrisa, acompañado de su espíritu, les saludaba.

-¡Ah! Pero si son Hana-Kun y el equipo Hao-él les miraba sonriente. Todos, salvo Hana, estaban en guardia-¡Me alegra verlos a todos!

-Yosu…-Hana estrechaba a la rubia, viendo severamente al hombre-¡Yosuke!

* * *

**Yeah, actualicé rápido :3 ¡A que soy genial! ;) (ok, no)**

**Es raro, lo sé, pero digamos que tuve un pequeño golpe de inspiración :D (a las 4:00 a.m. ¡Carajo! T0T Algún día dormiré de noche, como la gente normal *u*9)**

**Bueno, bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo :D Los dejo con los reviews n,n**

**Poketat:** Bueno, Hana ya está dejando entrever un poco de lo que piensa, y de cómo se siente también :D Es un idiota, pero también es imposible no amarlo ¿verdad? :3

**Anna Alumi:** Dí señales de vida, y las vuelvo a dar (antes de desaparecer otros ochenta siglos :v ) Hana seguirá cuidando de Alumi, y más ahora con la llegada de Yosuke. Espera y verás xD

Espera o_o ¿No te habías dado cuenta? xD Sí que eres despistada n,nU Pero bueno, si lo prefieres, puedo hacer lemmon muajajaja :)

**Hanoi-chan:** El HanaxAlumi es bello, hermoso, perfecto, y…y…*fangirl loca-extrema mode on*…(golpéame antes de que ya no me pueda detener xD)

Así que me sobornas eh? Bueno, creo que ahora me debes un dibujo de Yosuke -3-

Cranky Sky: No tengo pretextos para lo de la tina, porque en serio simplemente no se me ocurrió D: Mi mente no funciona muy bien que digamos a estas alturas de la madrugada :C

**Bien, por ahora es todo :3 Nos vemos en ochenta siglos n0n/ ¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
